


Мороз по коже

by Li_Liana



Series: Работа под прикрытием [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Куроо и Ко берут частный заказ на промышленный шпионаж.





	Мороз по коже

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках HQ!!Fucking Fest.

Куроо смотрит на рацию и чувствует себя идиотом. По-хорошему, надо связываться с Дайчи и запрашивать выход с точки. Но это может обернуться провалом всей операции. А, главное, из-за чего? Сознаться, что просто замерз и из-за этого собирается похерить весь план, на который они угробили три недели? Да никогда!  
  
Но, черт, как же холодно! Вдвойне обидно, что за все это время на локации он даже ветровку ни разу не надевал. И прогноз погоды смотрел, ну, несколько дней назад. И утеплился сильно с запасом – все-таки середина осени. Он ведь не идиот, ну, не полный. По крайней мере, понимает, что несколько суток сидеть в засаде в открытом всем ветрам недостроенном здании – совсем не то же самое, что бегать по городу.  
  
Но кто ж знал, что будет такая лютая холодрыга?! Куроо выдыхает облачко пара в безнадежной попытке согреть пальцы, но помогает едва ли. По его ощущениям, уже чуть ли не минус десять. Хотя, возможно, он просто перемерз и ему мерещится. А рация, зараза, так и манит. Куроо решительно засовывает руки подмышки, чтобы даже и не тянулись!  
  
Беда в том, что на территории завода охрана с собаками. А днем в недостроенный корпус никак не пробраться и не выбраться. Три дня назад Куроо щедро облился спреем, маскирующим запах и дезориентирующим животных – старые своевременно спертые и заначенные запасы еще с работы в агентстве. Но с собой брать его не стал, уходить они планировали под шумок паники и взрывов от устроенной диверсии.  
  
А вот теперь ударил чертов мороз. Куроо очень надеется, что с рассветом потеплеет, просто обязано потеплеть. Потому что если нет… Куроо ежится. Да ну ладно, выживет в любом случае, куда денется.  
  
Хорошо, что удобная обувь – можно шевелить пальцами и не опасаться, что отморозит. Если, конечно, не заснет случайно. И уши, не забывать растирать уши. Куроо пытается еще глубже вбуравиться в капюшон, но куда там. Вот о чем он отдельно жалеет, так о том, что не взял шапку, хоть какую-нибудь. Но кто ж знал.  
  
Хоть бы сегодня приехало это местное идейно-партийное светило, которое сейчас колесит по провинции, и ради которого на всех предприятиях устраивают общие собрания, куда сгоняют вообще всех. И на чьем приезде строится весь их план. Потому что только в этом случае Дайчи сумеет пробраться в конструкторский отдел и похитить заказанные чертежи.  
  
В кои-то веки на объекте работает именно он. Потому что заказчик не знает ни номера чертежа, ни даже точного названия прибора. Только его назначение. А с такими исходными очень сложно опознать искомую цель в пачке других чертежей. И только у Дайчи оказывается инженерное образование, и только он понимает, о чем речь, и способен по документации опознать нужное устройство. Еще один сюрприз, даже два, из прошлого Сугавары и Дайчи. Оказывается, после колледжа они еще учились в одном университете, но на разных факультетах, Дайчи – на технаря, а Суга – на юриста.  
  
Но вообще работать на частных заказчиков оказалось делом весьма муторным и неблагодарным. Никаких заранее приготовленных конспиративных квартир и поддельных удостоверений, никакой информационной поддержки или хотя бы данных общей разведки. И, само собой, никакого прикрытия, эвакуации и прочих плюсов бытия хоть секретного, но все же агента крупной правительственной организации.  
  
Но им нужны деньги, а так же шустро и непредсказуемо бегать – пока там дома плавно реализовывается план по дискредитации предыдущего начальства и усаживанию на его место Бокуто, с Акааши в роли серого кардинала. А решение брать частные заказы разом закрывает обе эти цели – и обеспечивает финансами, и их самих куда сложнее ловить, когда они сами понятия не имеют, в какую точку земного шара отправятся на следующей неделе.  
  
Альтернативная идея – снова запереться в бункере и организовать частную порностудию – почему-то никого из них не вдохновила. Хотя Акааши очень оптимистично отзывался о перспективах продажи порно-продукции и потенциальных золотых горах, которые можно на этом заработать. Даже Бокуто его поддержал – с исключительно довольной физиономией профессионального тролля. Но Суга за один вечер состряпал два бизнес-плана и в циферках доказал обоим насмешникам, что заниматься частными хищениями того, что плохо и хорошо лежит, в перспективе куда выгоднее и доходнее порно-бизнеса с их любительским актерским участием. Бокуто слился, едва увидев таблички и графики. Акааши вчитался и попытался спорить, но быстро потерпел поражение. Кенма онлайн наблюдал за процессом и подбадривал всех участников смайликами, поедающими попкорн. И это все было бы совершенно прекрасно, если бы сейчас Куроо не было так зверски холодно.  
  
Когда на горизонте появляются первые признаки зарождающегося рассвета, Куроо понимает, что момент окончательно упущен, сидеть ему здесь до вечера или до начала основной фазы операции, если чертов партийный лидер соизволит хоть сегодня сюда доехать. А теплее ничуть не стало, даже наоборот. Ничего, выйдет солнышко, потеплеет. Но небо, как назло, затягивает тяжелыми сизыми тучами.  
  
Неожиданно рация призывно мигает, Куроо нажимает «прием» и слышит голос Дайчи:  
  
– Суга идет к тебе, сейчас покажется из-за угла, дальше сам веди, у меня нет обзора.  
  
Что? Какого черта? Зачем? Но возражать и спорить некогда, Куроо приникает к биноклю с тепловизором, оглядывает территорию, отмечает охранников, прикидывает траекторию и скорость их движения. Все нормально, с Сугаварой они разминутся с достаточным запасом. Собаки на поводках, а Суга, надо полагать, облился все тем же спреем. Но что он вообще творит? Этого в их плане не было!  
  
Однако в ближайшие четверть часа Куроо может возмущаться лишь мысленно – слишком занят. Сугавара проходит впритык, когда он перемахивает через забор, огораживающий стройку, небо уже сереет. Пока поднимается к укрытию Куроо, уже становится практически светло – а ведь лестничные проходы отлично просматриваются снаружи! Но сейчас ранее утро, охрана ползает сонными мухами перед передачей объекта дневной смене, и никто ничего не замечает. Повезло.  
  
Куроо много чего имеет сказать Суге на эту тему, но когда дожидается его у выхода на лестницу, все заготовленные возмущения разом вылетают из головы. Суга выглядит словно колобок, собравшийся в экспедицию на северный полюс, – что там и во сколько слоев намотано внутри, Куроо не видно, а сверху – огромная куртка-аляска, на пару размеров больше положенного. Судя по выражению лица Суги, при виде Куроо у него тоже разом образовалась масса непечатных выражений и критических замечаний, но он лишь молча расстегивает молнию куртки.  
  
И Куроо как-то резко вспоминает, что, пока он вел Сугу, лежал на тонком каремате, и уже не просто замерз, а окоченел до трясучки. Он срывается с места и буквально ныряет под куртку Сугавары, обхватывая его, зарываясь внутрь и жадно ловя каждый грамм, каждую частичку исходящего от него тепла.  
  
Тепло! Где-то в этом мире еще существует тепло!  
  
Сугавара в ответ обнимает его, и Куроо хочется укутаться в его руки – да, спине тоже очень-очень холодно. Но окоченевшие ладони уже пригрелись под курткой Сугавары и вытащить их решительно невозможно, даже ради того, чтобы прижаться спиной.  
  
Суга склоняется к нему и проводит губами по уху – это прикосновение почти обжигает, и Куроо только сейчас в полной мере осознает, насколько же он замерз.  
  
– Куроо, ты ненормальный! – возмущенно шепчет Суга. – Я же вчера вечером спрашивал, ты сказал, что нормально, тепло одет. Ну вот какого, а? А если бы я тебе поверил?  
  
Куроо даже не возражает. Ощущение отогревающегося тела так расслабляет, что не хочется ни спорить, ни огрызаться, ни шевелиться.  
  
– Сейчас минус двадцать три, – говорит Сугавара. – А днем обещали до минус тридцати.  
  
– Что? – неверяще переспрашивает Куроо.  
  
И на мгновение становится по-настоящему вымораживающе холодно, но не снаружи, а изнутри, в середине. Чертова погода, чертова Восточная Азия. Но как же хорошо, что это все уже не важно.  
  
Суга тем временем осторожно выпутывается из верхней куртки – под ней у него еще одна – и быстро, старясь не остудить, надевает ее на Куроо. А потом начинает стягивать штаны от комбинезона, судя по всему, лыжного, и тоже на несколько размеров больше. Куроо даже не сомневается, что под ними вторые точно такие же.  
  
Потом Суга достает из кармана толстую вязаную шапку. А на поясе у него болтаются пара термосов и меховые ботинки, очень теплые даже на вид. Куроо ухмыляется, любуясь – фирменная предусмотрительность Сугавары. Как же хорошо быть долбоебом, когда хоть иногда можно выехать на чужом благоразумии. Горячий чай у Куроо закончился еще вечером.  
  
Вот только их план предполагает не менее трех активных участников, и если Суга здесь, а Дайчи с началом рабочего дня выйдет на объект, то кто сидит на внешнем наблюдательном пункте и будет обеспечивать отход, если операция завершится сегодня?  
  
– А как же… – начинает Куроо, но Суга отвечает, не дослушав вопроса.  
  
– Ночью я позвонил Кенме. Он уже вылетел. Обещал добраться к обеду.  
  
Куроо кивает. Ну действительно, у кого он спрашивает. Естественно, Сугавара все предусмотрел. Хотя для Кенмы и рискованно лишний раз покидать свое укрытие, но Куроо в виде сосульки не устраивает никого из них. И это тоже факт.  
  
Куроо заканчивает утепляться, остались только ботинки. И это немножко проблема. Самую малость. Сначала сопровождение, а потом приход Сугавары его здорово отвлекли, про разминать пальцы он благополучно забыл. И они окоченели уже до потери чувствительности. Совать ноги пусть в теплые, но заледеневшие ботинки – не самая лучшая идея. Но, как всегда, с альтернативами у него не густо. В своих в этот дикий холод он уже точно не отогреется.  
  
– Присядь, – командует Сугавара.  
  
– Зачем? – настораживается Куроо.  
  
Но Суга лишь выразительно выгибает бровь, и он молча слушается. Суга стаскивает с него ботинки, а потом подхватывает под щиколотки и засовывает его ступни себе под куртку, под свитер или что там еще у него, упирая в теплый мягкий живот. Это так неожиданно, странно и даже немного будоражит воображение, но в целом вполне логично – ведь охренительная получилась живая грелка! Куроо почти сразу ощущает покалывание в отогревающихся пальцах. Сугавара едва заметно кривится, но улыбается плотно сжатыми губами. Да уж, ему – как глыбу льда под одежду засунули.  
  
Куроо слегка совестно, но слишком приятно согревать ноги о живот Суги. И когда Куроо уже переобулся, напился чаю и окончательно оттаял, его пронзает шальная мысль, настолько соблазнительная и безумная, что от нее просто невозможно отказаться.  
  
Суга читает неладное в его ухмылке – исключительно многообещающей, и тут же настораживается, но Куроо не собирается оставлять ему шансов на сопротивление. Он сбрасывает куртку и снова накидывает ее на Сугу, тут же застегивая почти доверху. Холодно, черт! Но то, что он планирует, надолго не затянется, и оно того стоит.  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – удивленно и непонимающе спрашивает Сугавара.  
  
Ха, в кои-то веки даже Сугу удалось поставить в тупик. Куроо довольно ухмыляется, опускается на колени, ныряет головой под куртку и начинает расковыривать эту многослойную капусту: поднять нижнюю куртку, расстегнуть молнию комбинезона, свитер тоже чуть приподнять, теперь молния брюк…  
  
И вот тут-то до Сугавары все доходит.  
  
– Ты псих? – ошарашено интересуется он.  
  
– Ага, – мурлычет Куроо.  
  
– Скоро же начнется рабочий день, надо будет следить… – пытается воззвать к логике Сугавара.  
  
– Начало восьмого. Еще полно времени, – Куроо тоже умеет все продумывать. В некоторых сферах.  
  
А потом он наконец-то добирается до члена Сугавары и берет его в рот. И обоим становится не до разговоров.  
  
Когда Суга кончает, Куроо принимает все до капли, а потом еще и вылизывает, после тянется рукой к своему уже колом стоящему члену.  
  
– Даже не думай! – вроде бы только что обессилено лежавший на его плече Суга мигом спохватывается и перехватывает его руку.  
  
А потом водворяет куртку на место (теплая! опять восхитительно теплая!) и повторяет маневры Куроо. Которому очень хочется уточнить, кто тут настоящий псих, но Суга отлично умеет отвлекать от разговоров. Куроо пытается удержаться и не толкаться в этот мягкий податливый теплый рот, дать Суге все сделать самому. Но тот словно специально провоцирует, заглатывая глубоко, буквально насаживаясь ртом на его член, так что головка сначала упирается в горло, а потом проскальзывает дальше. И Куроо не выдерживает, дергается вперед, придерживая затылок Суги через куртку, входит на всю длину, вбиваясь в податливо расслабленное горло, и кончает за несколько сильных толчков.  
  
И буквально через несколько секунд звучит сигнал начала рабочей смены на заводе. Куроо довольно ухмыляется. Ведь говорил же, что они все успеют.

***  
  
Естественно, чертов партийный лидер приезжает именно сегодня. И у них опять все предельно впритык. Кенма отзывается по рации, когда правительственный кортеж уже выезжает с завода, а Дайчи с чертежами уже пять минут как готов выходить. Хорошо, что Кенма добрался не четвертью часа позже, снова повезло.  
  
Куроо начинает стрелять по заранее намеченным целям, за считанные секунды создавая настоящий пылающий хаос – а вот не надо хранить столько взрывчатых веществ в общей доступности для одного снайпера в правильной позиции. Когда охрана осознает, что это – не заложенная взрывчатка, а обстрел, и вычисляет точку ведения огня, Куроо с Сугой уже и след простыл. Дайчи под шумок подрывает одну из секций внешнего массивного забора и добирается до машины с Кенмой. Через пару минут они подбирают Сугу с Куроо и устремляются по едва припорошенному снегом лесистому бездорожью. До границы какая-то сотня километров...


End file.
